Disappearing Memories
by shyangel101
Summary: If you were to move on into the afterlife what would be your last thoughts? Would they be of your happiest moments? your saddest moments? This is the story of the S.S. Battlefronts final thoughts. Warning: Spoiler for the end of the series later on. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: the perfect Christmas present

**_Author's_ _Note_:**_** So this is the first chapter of my story 'disappearing memories" . I'll be updating whenever i get the chance to write, i'll let you know more about that later. Disclaimer; i do not own this incredible anime but i wish i did**. _

Seven year old Masami Iwasawa shivered in the cold. Engulfed and amazed by the huge city around her she gasped and grinned ta everything she saw. The trees were a spectacular site to witness and the snow peacefully fell on her tiny nose "Oooh" she giggled her mother turned to her "Okay Masami were going to pick out some Christmas presents for daddy alright? Not that he deserves it…" Masami tuned her out but it wasn't unusual for her mother to be insulting her father. Juts then Mrs. Iawaswa's phone rang and she answered "Oh hey listen your coming home for dinner later right?". There was a pause and her mother's face was distorted with anger "WHAT YOUR NOT COMING HOME AGAIN?" Little Masami rolled her eyes this was the norm for them, almost what they did everyday: fight and fight some more. She wandered away from her mother to a music shop and heard something wonderful, a guitar playing and a girl singing. She was singing a Christmas song and had her black hat out for people to give her money. The girl spoke to her after she was done "Your very good" the girl chuckled "Why thank you, what's your name?" "Masami Iwasawa" Well miss Masami I'm glad you like my playing. " "I want to be like you someday…" "Trust me kid you don't, anyway do you know how to play yet?" "No..." the little girl mumbled in sadness and the girl giggled a bit "Well here's what you do: number one call yourself Iwasawa rather than Masami it sounds cooler. Two you write a song and three ask your mom and dad for a guitar this Christmas how's that sound?". Little Iwasawa grinned "That sounds like a great idea!" The girl packed her things up and waved Iwasawa off "So long Masami Iwasawa I hope I get to see you in concert someday kid" and she ran down the street. Mrs. Iwasawa finally got off the phone "Oh Masami there you are" "Yeah mommy can I pick out a Christmas present this year?" "Well.. I don't know usually you write out a list and give it to Santa..." she saw the looks of sheer disappointment on her daughters face and sighed in defeat she couldn't take that look! "Okay fine, what would you like?" Masami…no Iwasawa now dragged her into the music shop and pointed to an acoustic guitar "That" "That? Well if you're sure..." her daughter nodded in enthusiasm.

Christmas day:

"Oh mommy it's even more beautiful then I remember". "I'm glad you like it sweetie. The young musician then started writing soon after and came up with lyrics that symbolized herself…symbolized many people's lives….

Iwasawa stood on stage remembering her savior, the girl who inspired her to play music. She looked up at the ceiling of the school's auditorium everyone's eyes watching her after she had forcefully taken back her guitar. This was the one she had been given when she arrived her month's ago. It looked so much like the one she owned back in the world of the living. She played the song the one she had never dared play before the one she knew that if she played she'd disappear. Iwasawa was no longer afraid of it….hell she welcomed it! And so she started out slowly:

_The day that ended while searching for where I could wipe out my frustrations. The sky shown gray and I couldn't see anything….."_

She sang with passions and emotion, making everybody watching stop and gape, many started crying. She couldn't hear anything else around her except her heart punding and body trembling. She remembered the nameless girl, she remembered the friends she made here, she even remembered her parents and how beneath all the hatred they truly loved her. Her body was turning into light she could feel it and tears rolled down her cheeks as she sang the last verse:

"_For you who feel crushed here's the strength, the confidence for you to be able to fight again…"_

And just like a songbird she floated away...

**_ Author's Note: Okay so that was obviously Iwasawa's story. I'm probably going to do Yui's next Hope you enjoyed. Oh and that song was if you couldn't guess a translated version of "My Song" i found online. If it's incorrect please don't kill me for it. I really hope you enjoyed and i'll write more soon. Goodbye! _**


	2. Chapter 2: the song

**Yayyy it' the second chapter finally updated! I promise to keep updating weekly and if not, bi weekly. Disclaimer: i do not own Angle Beats, the music in it, or anything. Now enjoy the story! **

Yui waited outside the classroom Girls Dead monster was playing in. The sun from the windows hit her face and caused slight discomfort to her vision but it didn't matter to her in the least, after all listening to the band was one of her favorite things to do. She heard Iwasawa say "Okay girls let's try 'alchemy' once before we go, tonight's another mission". Yui grinned with delight that song was one of her favorites! She almost squealed but remembered she had to keep quiet. Iwasawa called out "5…6…5678!" guitar chords started playing and Yui got even more excited "_I want to live forever, and if I could live forever everything would come true. But everything keeps driving me, during the time I have left where can I find my dreams..?" _The song went on and Yui this time started singing out loud and the band stopped "What is that?" "Go check" _oh shit…. _Yui tried running but Iwasawa grabbed her arm "Oh hey you're the new girl right?" _the new girl _that was her nickname now "Yeah that's me but please call me Yui Goddess Iwasawa" she mumbled bowing politely Yui's idol chuckled "Goddess huh? That's a first I wish my band would give me that respect". She continued to laugh and then realized how upset she was making Yui, who was walking away in shame "Oh don't go! Please I didn't mean to offend you or anything". Yui turned around "You didn't it's just everybody around here is always laughing at me it seems". Iwasawa sighed "Alright kid how about this I call off band practice early and we can hang out in the band room, like the idea?" Yui eyes lit up like stars in the nighttime sky "That sounds awesome!" "Okay give me a sec to tell the girls" Iwasawa dismissed her band and she and Yui were sitting in the sunny classroom "So Miss Yui I take it you don't care very much for this place" "Not really, no one seems to like me very much" "You've been here for like what three days? Give it time you'll make friends" "doubt it" "If you don't mind me asking…how did you pass away?" Yui who was sipping a soda stopped immediately and sighed heavily "I was paralyzed from the neck down after being hit by a car when I was two. No one cared about me anymore, my dad actually left, and I just knew I was a huge burned to my mother she almost couldn't live because of me . So…I did something I probably shouldn't have" "Oh yeah what was that?" "I starved myself and refused to eat or take medicine. I know it pained my mother but….that was no way to live, I couldn't take it anymore!"Yui started crying hysterically and seemed inconsolable until Iwasawa hugged her "Calm down or you'll disappear for sure". The crying finally ceased and Yui looked up "Thank you I wouldn't have wanted to disappear before doing everything I wanted to". Iwasawa smiled "Maybe I could help you" "That's sort of what I was hoping to ask you. Do you think you could help me write a song?" "Sure, but why do you want to write a song?" "Well I wasn't being completely truthful before you see there is one person who's been really nice to me….his names Hideki Hinata" "Hinata? Oh yeah I know him! Want to write him a love song eh?" Yui blushed "Sort of it's just I've always wanted to write a song and never could even move my hands" "Alright let's write this bad boy, and then maybe do some of the other things on your bucket list". Iwasawa got a piece of paper and a pencil "Wait!" Yui exclaimed "What is it?" "Well it's just if I do all the things on my list, won't I disappear?" The girls dead monster leader grinned "Kid let me fill you in on a little secret, disappearing isn't the worst thing in the world". And with that the two wrote Yui's first song.

Yui felt his embrace and couldn't believe what was happening! She couldn't believe everything on her list was done, and that it wasn't Iwasawa who helped her, but Otonashi! She above all couldn't believe that Hinata had just proposed to her, she had never believed anybody could love her, make her feel desirable, or see beyond her the messed up girl that was her. He had told her the words she always wanted to hear: that he would love her even if she was disabled and couldn't have children! Tears streamed down her cheeks like that day with Iwasawa, except now they were tears of joy. She remembered the song she and Iwasawa wrote together and knew that she wouldn't get to sign it in this life, but she could still imagine that she was.

She was standing on a stage with a crowd around her, hushed them by saying "This is a song I wrote a long time ago, with my best friends Masami Iwasawa. It was written from my heart and is dedicated to her, but also to Hideki Hinata. He was kind to me when everybody else ignored me, he was past my disability and loved me for me, something I thought no one could ever do" She started the imaginary concert in her mind:

You taught me so much; I'm not scared anymore.  
I have to let go of these hands that were holding me.

Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if it's difficult.  
I'll definitely bring the dream I had with you.  
I'm glad it was with you, and nobody else.  
But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there.

We'd be able to play forever; that's the feeling I got.  
That was just a feeling I got, that was it, I know.  
I don't regret that I was born anymore.  
Like the end of a festival, it's lonely, but we've got to go pretty soon.

I'll go anywhere with the things I learned here.  
I'll show you that I can make the dream called happiness come true.  
Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far away we go.  
I'm going to live in a new morning.

Even if I'm alone, I'll go, even if I want to die.  
I can hear your voice, saying I mustn't die.  
Even if it's difficult, even if I cry from loneliness  
I can feel warmth from deep inside my heart.

Going around and flowing, time is ever-changing.  
I can't remember what happened anymore, but  
If I try and close my eyes, I can hear someone's laughing voice  
For some reason, now, that is my most precious treasure.

**That was sort of hard to write for me. I always loved Yui because she reminded me a lot of myself so i put a lot into this one,hope you enjoyed it. Oh props to my first reviewers who were so kind you guys rock! Reviews will forever and always make my day. Untill then...**

** - Shyangel101 **


	3. Chapter 3: Keep the Beats

Chapter 3: Keep the Beats

_**Hey guys I know it's been forever since I've updated but here's the next chapter! It's going to be a bit different from the rest (focusing on a group instead of one particular character) but I liked the idea. Anyway enough of my ramblings sit back, relax and enjoy!**_

Hisako walked down the school hallway with her hands in her pockets and a frown on her face. Who knew the afterlife was going to be this tough? I mean for one thing you had to still eat (but apparently you couldn't die), angels were attacking people, you still had to go to school, and words of all: no music. Wait…music? She hadn't thought about music since she was alive. She remembered it now the band she was in before she died, what was I called again? Oh right Beautiful liars. Hisako had always had a knack for playing the guitar as a kid, and when Misaki the leader of Beautiful Liars asked her to be there lead guitarist she was ecstatic! The two had become the best of friends….then it happened. Misaki had a negligent mother and a horrible rapist's stepfather, living in that type of environment must have got her and she killed herself. After that Hisako vowed never to play the guitar again, and was still keeping that promise after death (she had died in a car crash). But still life felt empty and remote without music. She was contemplating this when a girl ran into her that had red hair and a guitar in her hand "Sorry girl these stupid ass teachers are trying to tell me I can't sing because it's the middle of class so I got to run1" she ran inside another room and hid. Hisako confused yet curious about the girl was confronted by the said N.P.C teacher "Excuse me young miss, but did you see a red haired girl with a guitar run by here?" "No sir I did not see anything of the sort" "Well if you do make sure to let me know, she's been disturbing the peace with that racket of hers and it need stop!" "Will do sir I'll make sure to let you know if I see anything". The teacher left and Hisako inched her way into the room the red haired girl retreated to. She noticed the girl strumming her guitar strings slightly "Hey stop it would you! That's what got you into trouble in the first place!" "Music isn't a crime, you play?" Hisako sighed "I used to, not anymore" "Why'd you stop?" Then Hisako went into detail about the band and her friend's suicide. "That's rough, but it doesn't mean you should stop playing, your friend Misaki wouldn't have wanted that" "So you really think I should start playing again?" "Sure listen, there's no music what's so ever in this shitty afterlife so let's make some" "You mean start a band?" "Yup, I can be the lead singer, you the lead guitarist and we'll find more members along the way. There's got to be more music lovers here". Hisako was something she hadn't been in a long time… excited and happy! "Alright let's get cracking, but wait what will we call ourselves?" "How about….Girls dead monster?' "Girls dead monster huh? Sounds good to me, by the way what's your name?" "Call me Iwasawa, yours?" "Hisako" "Alright Hisako let's get moving". In time the girls had found two new members: Miyuki Irie who was the drummer. Shiori Sekine as the bassist, the four of them made girls dead monster and wrote songs and practiced secretly….Until, one day that is.  
"What did you want with us?" Iwasawa asked the violet haired girl sitting at a desk. Yuri smiled kindly "I've heard you girls playing in the room you guys practice in, your very good". "So...?"Miyuki asked. "We are the S.S battlefront and protect ourselves against angel I'm sure you know who she is" "Yeah of course the bitch who always make us stop playing and tells us were disturbing the peace" "She actually thought Iwasawa and Hisako were in a lesbian relationship" Miyuki giggled "I have a mission for you girls, we need to distract angel by playing concerts for the N.P.C students and distract them, what do you think about that?". The band looked at one another and all four had grins "Alright we like having a reason to perform we'll help you guys out, consider it done". The first time they played the girls felt so free, having people cheer their names and love their music (pissing off angel was an added bonus). The four were very close with the battlefront but even closer with each other, Iwasawa and Hisako were the strict leader older sister types, Sekine was the sarcastic mischievous prankster, and Miyuki (Miyukichi as everyone called her) was the sweet innocent one was always the victim of those pranks. They were the definition of a band that's a family.

"So what do you think is the best course of action?" Sekine asked. Hisako sighed, she had been leader for a day and a half and she couldn't even do the job right. Iwasawa was gone, now Yui…why stay? "I think we need to disappears" "What! Why would we do something like that?' Myuki asked shocked "Let's face it, everyone is sooner or later, I think our time is now" "But still…. What's going to happen to us?" "Don't be such a cry baby Miyukichi!" Sekine snapped "Don't pretend you're not afraid" "I am! I'm scared as hell for once and I admit it! But I think Hisakos' right….it is our time!" Miyuki sighed "I suppose it is". Hisako gave them all an encouraging smile "Let's go then, but first let's thank Otonashi". The three girls walked into the lite hall for the last time, hand in hand. Otonashi, Hinata and Naoi were starring out a window "Otonashi" Hisako called and the three explained they thought tie was time "That's great girls! But are you sure?" "Yes were sure. Nobody could replace Iwasawa or Yui , even if she was a terrible performer" Hisako mumbled the last part and they all giggled. "Well bye" Hisako said "Sayonara" Sekine added with a mischievous wink "And Ciao" Miyuki finished. The three walked into the sunlight…and could almost hear "Well hello there, glad you could join us! It's been a while!" "Hey guys! Oh and …HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M A TERRIBLE PERFORMER!"

In short: that angelic choir gained three new members that day.

Otonashi and the gang went into the room girls dead monster usually performed in and saw a huge sign in it that said:  
Keep The Beats!  
"We'll never forget you guys" he promised.

**I really like the way this one turned out. Just so you know I got a lot of the information form the Angel Beats manga called heaven's door" (Hisako's past, and the whole Kanade thinking she and Iwasawa were lovers thing lol) . I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter's going to be the majority of the S.S battlefront I think. And remember always..Keep the Beats! **


	4. Chapter 4: Rebel's until the end

Disappearing Memories Chapter 4: Rebels until the end:

**Hey guys new chapter! This is basically gonna be the SSS Battlefront members who disappeared before the graduation ceremony. It's probably gonna be short but I felt it was needed.**

"So you wanted to speak to me?" a young blonde hared girl asked. Yuri Nakamura who was sitting relaxed in a chair with a hardened expression on her face said "Yes, you name's Yusa correct? And I'm assuming you already know your dead". Yusa was taken aback a bit by this, no one had never really talked about being dead before, and it was almost like nobody even knew! Yuri herself was an intimidating creature indeed, with her smart mouth and violent tendencies Yusa usually tried to avoid talking to the mauve haired menace whenever she could. Luckily two boys were there: one had light blue hair and the other had reddish brown hair. She knew the reddish haired boy was Oyama, she had classes with him. She had recently seen him talking with Yuri and the other boy so she assumed they were friends. What did they want? "Listen Yusa I've noticed how different you are from the others and it made me realize you're not a NPC" "What's that?" "Someone who is in the afterlife and doesn't know their dead" "How exactly do you know I'm not an NPC?" Yuri rolled her eyes "I heard you talking with some friends and you said 'how did you die' and they looked at you like you were insane right?" "Well yes but…you were spying on me?" "We could say the same about you". Yuri moved the revolving chair from behind her desk and pulled a wiretapping from it "you've been listening in on the three of us right?" Yusa wasn't exactly an easily scared person (in fact in time people would call her "scary") but at that moment she was terrified on Yuri, well…at least she couldn't die right? "You were just interesting and well I wanted to know more, I didn't actually hera much!" "Mmmmpphhh…" Yuri grunted now polishing her gun "What are you going to do to me?" "Do?" Yuri asked playing with the wire "Yeah for spying" "Were not going to _do_ anything kid, I'm offering you a position in the SSS battlefront" "The what?" "Oh please not that again Yuri" Oyama mumbled "What I think it's a cool idea" the blue haired by spoke up "Me and Yurippe already came up with the name and everything!" "What is it?" Yusa asked "Were rebelling against that girl Kanade Tachibana, or …what was it you called her again Hinata" "Angel" "Right angel. We believe she's an agent of god and we need to make sure to let god know how unfair it was that our lives ended" with that Yuri let out a insane laugh Yusa mumbled bewildered "You sure like sounding like a villain don't you?". Choosing not to reply with anything more than a glare Yuri said "Anyway as for my proposition I was thinking, you could be my eyes and ears. You seem to be great with spying and tampering with wiring and I want that on my side". Yusa grinned; after all she deserved some recognition after dying so young "I'll take the position Yurippe". "Yes! We finally have a new member!" the blue haired boy her 'Who are you again?" "Hideki Hinata". "Get acquainted everyone, because we have a lot more people to recruit" "We do?" Oyama asked. "Yes from what I've gathered we have at least seven more people we need on our team". "Who would that be?" Hinata asked. Yuri with eyes twinkling smirked "Oh you'll see".

In time more and more people joined the SSS battlefront. Noda, Shiina, Takamatsu, Fujimaki, Takeyama, TK, and Matushita joined. Their plans always seemed to go wrong, Yurippe while a great leader, usually wasn't able to lead them to victory over "Angel". It could be said that they all knew after a while that "provoke angel, tan provoke god into feeling bad for them" wasn't going to happen. The reason most of them stayed together was because…..they were a family through and through.

"So you're all ready for this, really?" Otonashi asked. Pretty much the entire school of NPC'S had found peace. It had been an exhausting task telling a bunch of brain washed people they were dead and not only that, but had to find peace. They had all gone and now it was just the battlefront and Yuri up in the infirmary unconscious after the big battle down in the guild. The faces on his friends told him all he needed to know, they_ were _ready. "So um…how do we do this exactly?" Oyama asked. "Not exactly sure….." Takamatsu added. "Do you know Takeyama?" "No I do not, and please….." "Call you Christ?" everyone said. Otonashi sighed "Well there's no switch or anything, you have to find peace yourselves". So one by one each of them found their own peace. A group of young teens whose lives were taken so swiftly were finally at peace. Kanade smiled "You did a great thing Yuzuru". Otonashi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "This place sure is empty" "It sure is" a voice behind him said. Otonashi screamed a bit "Hinata! What the hell are you still doing here?" "You think I would leave you without saying goodbye to Yurippe?". Otonashi sighed "Alright than, I guess it's you me, Kanande and…" "I'm still here to". They all turned to see Ayato Naoi standing there "Oh crap you're still here?" "Do NOT talk to god that way!" "Shut you little jerk!" "You are inferior to clothes pins…" Otonashi rolled his eyes, some things never change. "We should check on Yuri" Kanade said softly. Everyone started moving towards the infirmary, but before they did they all starred at the empty room once full of people "Goodbye" they all said.

**What did you think? I honestly wanted it to be more emotional but…there were so many characters to do at once and there wasn't much information on them. Also I think I wanted a bit of comedic relief. Just wait the next chapter is going back to individual character and the emotional roller-coaster that is the last episode of Angel Beats. Read, review, enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5: Life's Level's

Disappearing Memories Chapter 5: Life's levels.

Hey guys new chapter alert! Wow I got two down in one week yay for me! I was debating on doing one for Noda and well here it is! I felt I knew enough about the character to write this, and I promise I'll get to the graduation group next! Oh and the term "hikkikomori" will show up, it basically means a self-secluded person who stays locked up in their room for a very long time usually found in teenagers under stress, you'll see why you need to know it.

_*beep beep beep* _damn it Noda Abari thought as he woke up from his bed. Ehhh it was only…..12: 30 in the afternoon on a Monday he could sleep longer, Mrs. Abari, (well technically ex Mrs. Abari now) walked into his room with an empty laundry basket she knew soon would be full of dirty teenage boy clothing. She hummed as she picked up filthy socks and shirts then noticed… "NODA! IT IS MONDYA MORNING WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING I BED?". Her son groaned and rubbed his eyes "Sorry mom, is it really Monday?". Noda's mother rolled her eyes "Yes it is now get up and get your butt to school, I'll write you an excuse just this once though" "I'm not going back to school". His mother who had gone back to picking up clothes stopped short "Oh you're going kid, you're going because neither I nor your father ever got a diploma and…." "You need one in Today's world" Noda finished in a mocking falsetto. Shaking her head his mother said "You don't have to go today, but were going to have a talk tonight about his when I get home from work. I'd hate to but I'll call your father up and get him involved as well" "Go ahead that asshole never listens to a thing I say anyway" "That is not true, he's just been busy with work, his new house…." "New wife, new kid he created cheating on you…." "THAT'S ENOUGH". The two just glared at each other "Sorry about yelling Noda" "Yeah whatever mom". His mother sighed and said "Well I'm throwing these clothes in the laundry, and then I have to go to work, see you tonight" she pecked him on the cheek and left. Noda sighed, his life had sucked ever since his good for nothing dad left them for his assistant at work (assistant at what he wanted to know) and had confined himself to his room except for school, which he wanted to stop going to anyway. Why couldn't his mom just get he'd rather be home I bed playing video games all day, his favorite one was "slashed" where a badass guy behead the villains using a huge ax it was awesome! But there was another reason he wanted to be home specifically today. He got dressed and got what clean (okay not reeking to the point of making people gag) clothes he had and walked to a jewelry store. There he stopped a clerk man "Hello I'm Noda Abari I'm here to pick up a necklace for my mom" "Let's see Abari…..Abari….ah! Here you are" the man gave him a real diamond necklace for Noda's mother's birthday which was tomorrow. Noda smiled and paid the man. It had taken him month's to save enough for this, he knew his mother had wanted it from someone like her husband but since that jerk obviously wasn't getting her a present this year he decided to. Noda walked home noticed something…his class walking into a museum right in front of him! Shit! Was all he though, I forgot it was a field trip near the jewelry store today. He ran the other way down an alley. Just then he heard someone say "Yo, I saw you come in the jewelry tore" he turned around to see a young pretty blonde girl with a huge smile on her face. Completely enchanted Noda blushed saying "Um yeah I was getting my mom a present for her birthday tomorrow". "How sweet, may I see it?" if this hadn't been a gorgeous teenage girl Noda would've ran the other way and not looked back, but she was so he took the necklace out of the casing and the girl's eyes goggled "Is it real?" "Yeah it is" "Must have cost a fortune" "Yeah 325 dollars". That's where it all went wrong. The blonde girl grinned "You know, you seem like a really nice boy buying this for your mother and all" "Thanks" was she gonna ask him out? "Too bad you won't live to give to her?" Noda's eyes bulged "What?" he giggled a bit "Your joking right?" sick sense of humor this girl had, maybe he should "See ya kid don't even try to run" and he was shot by the gun she had quickly pulled out of her pocket. The cops and police had come way too late, and the girl was way gone with the diamond necklace. Nobody would ever suspect her she was the most innocent looking girl after all. And instead of a necklace Noda's mother got a funeral for her son the next day.

Noda woke up and saw, much like Yuzuru Otonashi would later a young violet haired girl. "Hey" she said "Hey" she said with a small smile "Hey" "So do you know where you are?" Noda looked and noticed the gun and smiled "Some kind of video game right? I'm the main character and you're the babe that I end up with". Yuri rolled her eyes and hit him "Yeah right creep, fits of all no self-respecting wants to be called '_babe' _and end up with you like some trophy and second your dead, this isn't a video game". Noda's head than span and he remembered that girl that shot him, it made perfect sense so if he was dead than…"Who are you an angel? And why are you carrying a gun?" "I am definitely _not_ an angel" "Oh my god I went to hell!" Noda looked up "You skip school once and play to many video games and this is what you get….I hate you cruel world!" "You're not in hell either" "Then where am I?" "You're in limbo…a purgatory of sorts if you will. My names Yuri Nakamura, but everyone calls me Yurippe, at least my friends" she held out her hands with the warmest smile he had seen in a long time "Noda Abari" "Greta now let me tell you about this group I think you should join called the SSS battlefront" "Battlefront? Do I get to kick ass?" "You bet, and against this snooty girl named angel". Kanade .a "angel" was patrolling the grounds, she definitely wasn't but she looked a bit like the girl that shot him. He thought about his mother and how she must be feeling right now…."Her eh? Seems like fun". After introducing him to the other member's Yuri said "You need a weapon, we only have an ax left though". Noda grinned "Perfect" "Okay cool, I treat every new kid to a soda so let's go get one". The tow walked off together. Noda smiled a bit, Yuri and the rest were really nice, well especially Yuri. She reminded him of the type of girl he always wanted: strong, funny, a tomboy, that didn't take shit from anybody, and had a good heart. This might not be so bad Noda thought.

"Noda, do you think you're ready, or do you want to wait until Yuri wakes up?" Otonashi asked. They had seen Noda in the infirmary room with Yuri and decided to let him have a minute alone. Noda sighed "I guess I'll go now, I feel like it's my time while it may not be Yurippe's. I can always see her on the other side" "That's right, so just find peace with yourself" he held out his hand to do a fist pump with Noda and Noda looked like it was a disease at first than grinned and bumped him right back "See ya, oh and tell Yurippe I can't wait to see her" . He thought positive: Life was kinda like a video game, every new level brought wonderful new surprises.

So…..like it? I know it changes tones all over but I thought that was good, it was funny, then depressing, than funny/ sweet again. Oh and his wikapedia page said Noda burdened his mother by staying in his room all the time or, a hikkikomori" so that's where I got that from. Well that's it for the regular SS battlefront; next up is the graduation group, more specifically Naoi.


End file.
